


En garde!

by PartofWorld



Category: Czterej pancerni i pies | Four Tank Men and a Dog
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other, Patriotism, World War II, czy tylko ja zawsze uwielbiałam Grzesia?, duet Gustlik & Grześ deserved better, jedna scena która po latach wydaje się być znacznie ważniejsza, kwadrans po nieparzystej, napisane podczas tłumaczenia fabuły 4 pancernych, polskie fandomy, tak zajarałam się postaciami drugoplanowymi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Napisane pod wpływem nagłego zacieszu podczas oglądania po latach na nowo "Czterech pancernych..." rozwinięcie sceny z 10 odcinka ("Kwadrans po nieparzystej")
Relationships: Gustaw Jeleń & Grigorij Saakaszwili
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	En garde!

  
\- Skąd to znasz? To jest przeca z moich stron! - ożywia się od razu Gustlik, gdy Tomasz śpiewa cicho o "zrychtowanym kuferku".   
Podchodzi do niego, zapominając, że obiecał sobie być cięty na ich czwartego załoganta, który nie chce tu z nimi być równie mocno, co oni nie chcą go tutaj.  
Czereśniak wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Znam wiele - mówi, nie unosząc wzroku.   
On niemal nigdy nie unosi na nich oczu, zamknięty w swoim świecie, nie oczekując już niczego od nich.   
No, może tej nieszczęsnej harmonii, która znów staje się centrum dyskusji.   
Niespodziewanie Grześ przestaje kontemplować sufit.   
\- O! A taką znasz? - pyta retorycznie, siadając obok Tomasza i bez chwili zbędnej zwłoki intonując pieśń, której nie rozumie nikt z obecnych.   
Gustlik parska śmiechem niemal od razu. Tłumi jednak wesołość na tyle, by przerwać mechanikowi.   
\- Co to znaczy?   
\- "Gruzinie chwyć za miecz!" - tłumaczy z przejęciem Saakaszwili, a potem znów śpiewa swą pieśń.   
Nikt z zebranych nie kryje śmiechu.   
Gustlik znów parska.   
\- Gruzinie?  
\- Hm? - Grigorij wręcz czeka na pytanie.   
\- Przestań piać - kończy Gustlik.   
Reszta załogi reaguje na to śmiechem, jak na większości jego żartów.   
Ale w tej samej chwili Gustlik jako jedyny wie, że przesadził.   
Uśmiech Grzesia znika od razu, oczy przestają lśnić.   
\- Bo... bo to się śpiewa na głosy - próbuje wyjaśnić, ale nie dają mu dojść do głosu, śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej.   
Przez jedną chwilę wydaje się, że Gruzin będzie się kłócił. A potem po prostu rzuca z rezygnacją:  
\- A z wami to... - i wychodzi z pokoju na schody, odprowadzany śmiechem.   
Gustlik przestaje się śmiać pierwszy, z niezrozumieniem patrzy za przyjacielem. Ale Grześ znika na piętrze i nikogo to chyba zbytnio nie obchodzi.   
Tomasz dostaje się do głosu i rozpoczyna na nową swoją upierdliwą litanię o oddanie mu harmonii.   
Ale tym razem Gustlik nawet nie wie, co się do niego mówi.   
\- Panie plutonowy... pan powie kapralowi Wichurze, żeby dał tę harmonię...   
\- Po co? - pyta przez ramię Gustlik, absolutnie niezainteresowany tematem.   
\- Bo przecież nie umie grać! - zauważa dobitnie Czereśniak.   
Ale nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi.   
Bo Gustlik po chwili namysłu w ciszy wyjmuje ze stojącej obok zbroi rycerskiej miecz i nikomu nic nie tłumacząc, rusza po schodach na piętro.   
"Każdy ma swoje świętości" - mruczy na siebie w myśli z wyrzutem.   
To przecież logiczne!   
Przy Janku tematem zakazanym jest Gdańsk i w sumie też trochę Olgierd.   
Przy Lidce oczywiście Marusia.  
Przy Wichurze ta przeklęta harmonia i fakt, że kierowca naprawdę nie potrafi na niej grać... no i ich nowy ciężar od losu, szeregowy Czereśniak.   
Przy Grzesiu...   
Gustlik sam na siebie kręci głową z naganą, bo o tej jednej rzeczy wciąż zdarza mu się nie pamiętać, choć przecież doskonale o tym wie. 

Zatrzymuje się w progu zdemolowanego pokoju. Gruzin walczy z wyimaginowanym przeciwnikiem. Starą szablą, znalezioną jak wiele innych rzeczy w tak ogromnym dla nich pałacyku.   
Gustlik uśmiecha się odruchowo, patrząc jak ostrze szabli tnie rozrzucone na szafce karty.   
Szybko zostaje zauważony.   
Bitewny zapał niknie od razu z oczu Grzesia. Opuszcza szablę na widok Gustlika.   
I wtedy plutonowy Jeleń ostentacyjnie opiera się o miecz, który zabrał tamtej zbroi w salonie.   
Wyłapuje rozbawiony błysk.   
I choć ląduje twardo na ziemi, gdy jeden szybki ruch podcina mu podpórkę, Gustlik także śmieje się w duchu.   
Ostry szpic zawiesza się nad jego twarzą.   
Grześ czeka.   
\- Bier ten pogrzebacz, bo mi oczy wydźgasz! - fuka na niego Gustlik i szabla cofa się błyskawicznie.   
Zrywa się z ziemi, unosi miecz przed siebie. Trzyma taką broń w rękach po raz pierwszy i chyba robi wszystko nie tak, co widzi wyraźnie po śmiejącym się z niego Gruzinie.   
Grigorij obserwuje go niemal z politowaniem, gdy ten bierze rozpęd, uświadamiając otoczenie, że zamierza zrobić szaszłyk z mechanika ich czołgu.   
Ale na zamiarze się kończy. Nawet nie dotyka go ostrzem.   
Grześ zrywa się płynnym ruchem, uchyla i odsuwa z drogi rozpędzonego miecza.   
Szybki skurczybyk.   
Gustlik podnosi się powoli, z rezygnacją niemal. Ale wie, że wygrał.   
Choć za chwilę wyląduje na zakurzonych meblach jeszcze kilkanaście razy, nim zostaną zawołani na kolację. Choć nawet oberwie kilka razy tępym końcem szabli. Wygrał.   
Bo Grześ śmieje się znów, a jego oczy lśnią szczerym zapałem, gdy cofa się w pozycji szermierczej i mówi:  
\- Źle trzymasz broń.   
Gustlik waha się może przez jedno mgnienie oka. A potem unosi miecz.   
\- Naucz mnie.   
Grigorij nie dowierza początkowo. Ale potem wstrząsa głową i decyduje:  
\- Po pierwsze wywal ten pogrzebacz - rzuca ku niemu drugą szablę, podchodzi jeszcze krok i powoli demonstruje wszystkie kroki, trzymanie szabli, postawę.   
I Gustlik wie, że wygrał.   
W pamięci notuje, by dogadać się z Tomaszem, który przecież zbiera wszystkie napotkane po drodze graty, że muszą rozejrzeć się za szablą dla ich Gruzina. 

Nie wie jeszcze, że na drugi dzień będzie musiał urządzić pogadankę z Czereśniakiem, że szablą jajecznicy się nie miesza i najlepiej niech w ogóle nie rusza nieswojej broni białej, bo następnym razem Saakaszwili wyrwie mu serce gołymi rękami. 


End file.
